Please Be Bi
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Jade transfers to Hollywood Arts to be with her girlfriend Tori.  When Beck, class hottie, sets eyes on her he's hoping she's bi.
1. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Jade's POV

I bit my lip nervously as I walked into my new school. I looked around and saw kids dancing and singing the lockers were crazy. Ok deep breath, and strut in. I smirked as I saw guys checking me out. One guy in particular walked up to me "hey there," he said with a silly, yet cute, smirk on his face.

"Hello," I said batting my eyelashes at the boy, playing up the fact that no one here knew my secret just yet. Though I'd let it out of the bag soon, very soon.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I smiled.

"So do you know where you need to go?" he asked.

"I have a class with Sikowitz but I'm actually looking for someone too," I said.

"Oh is he your first period?" he asked.

"Yes he is. So what is your name?" I finally asked.

"Oh my apologies, I'm Beck Oliver," he said smiling sweetly down at me.

"Oh I'm Jade West."

"I think I've heard that name before," he mused.

"I imagine you would have I have a friend here," I said still being mysterious.

"Exciting. I'm glad you know someone here but I hope you'll still be my friend too," he said.

"Depends, do you like coffee?" I asked smirking.

"I do enjoy coffee," he said "shall I buy you one?"

"Two sugars," I said following him while he led me outside.

He handed me a coffee and I sipped it enjoying the taste of it on my tongue.

"Jade?" I heard _her_ voice.

"Oh Tori?" Beck asked beside me "you're the friend she knew?" he asked smiling at me.

"Ya she's my girlfriend," Tori said.

"Oh how long have you two known each other?" he asked not getting Tori's meaning.

"Well, um I'm not sure," Tori said looking at me.

"You're such an air head," I said flicking her forehead "we've known each other for two years."

"That's a long time," Beck said "maybe you can hook me up then," I heard Beck whisper to Tori.

She raised her eyebrow at him curiously "you want me to hook you up with my girlfriend?"

"Ya, what's wrong with that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure you understand," Tori started "Jade and I are-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to her's. She smiled against my lips and blushed as I pulled away.

"See you in class," I said lifting my coffee as I walked off.

"Oh," I heard Beck say surprised as I smirked.

**AN: I hope you guys liked my first chapter. Please review I'm really entertained with this idea and I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Also check out my forum: Moving Victorious Up. **


	2. Apologies

Apologies

Jade's POV

"Hey Jade," Beck said walking up to me and sitting beside me awkwardly.

"Hello," I said. "Are you here for a date?" I smirked.

He sighed and blushed "I'm really sorry about that," his head dropped.

I smiled softly at him, a softer side that didn't show often, or at all really. "Hey don't worry about it," I said nudging his arm. Of course the softness in my eyes was pulled away but I was pretty sure that he heard it in my voice.

He looked at me surprised but when my eyes hardened he realized pointing out my kindness was a mistake. "But I feel so stupid," he said.

"Look it isn't normal to assume that someone is gay," I said. "I'm weird ok, I know it but I'm ok with it."

"So you are gay?" he asked looking a bit upset.

I looked at him confused then a smirk set into place as I understood "gay bi, I guess you'll just have to wait and see," I teased as Tori walked in. "Hey babe," I said and she sat on my other side and kissed me softly. "Pansy," I said as she pulled away when the door opened revealing the teacher.

"Don't be mean," she whined and I smirked at her.

*  
>Beck's POV<p>

I watched the couple closely as the whispered and talked and as Tori giggled. I smiled softly noticing that her dark companion would occasionally smile but Tori couldn't get her to giggle. Jade was called onto the stage and I watched closely as she delivered her spectacular monologue from a heartbroken Desdemona.

I stood and clapped as did the rest of the class. Tori smiled and ran to Jade and hugged her tightly. I winked at Jade when she sat next to me again. She smirked and when the weird bell rang she stood and allowed Tori to drag her out.

I sighed and went to my locker when Robbie approached me. "Hey Beck," he said smiling awkwardly.

"Hey Robbie what's up?" I asked.

"Well I'm throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come, and bring some of your friends."

I chuckled "sure I'll invite Tori and Jade, I'll ask Andre too if you'd like," I offered.

"Ya that sounds great, maybe you could ask Cat too?" he hinted.

"Ya sure I'll ask," I said.

I walked over to Jade who was leaning on her scissor covered locker talking to Tori, or maybe snapping at her. "I'm just saying it's stupid," she said closing her locker violently.

"I see you've already decorated your locker," I said causing Tori to jump.

"Oh hi Beck, and ya I told Jade about it you know gave her the heads up," Tori said cuddling up to Jade.

Jade scoffed but didn't move her. "What's up?" she asked me.

"Robbie's having a party tonight and he needs guest," I said.

"No he's weird," Tori said.

"Well then I'm definitely not going," Jade snorted.

"Come on he's nice," I tried again.

"Oh fine we'll come," Tori sighed.

"You go," Jade said shooting her a glare.

"What are you doing tonight?" Tori said looking surprised at her girlfriend.

"Not going to a dweebs party," Jade said turning her nose in the air.

"Come on," I said nudging her. I noticed how she reacted, she played into me. "I'll take you out for coffee after school and then drive you home," I offered.

"Coffee and a ride free of Taylor Swift that's definitely worth a freaks party," Jade said.

"You said you liked Taylor Swift," Tori accused. I chuckled at the two.


	3. Ride To Party

Ride to Party

"Here you go madam," Beck said opening the passenger door for Jade. "Here comes a Taylor Swift free ride," Beck said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Yup you'd better remember that," Jade said buckling in.

"I will," Beck was lost for words for a few minutes. "So how did you and Tori meet?"

"Acting program, she kissed me in one of our exercises. I told her I wasn't into girls then she pleaded and begged and it was pathetic so I dated her. She just hasn't messed up enough for me to break up with her." Jade shrugged.

"Well what if there's someone you end up liking more?"

"You mean at all? I'm not that into Tori. She's sweet and talented but I'm still not into girls. But she's a pretty good kisser," Jade shrugged smirking as Beck shifted uncomfortably.

"So if you don't like her why be with her?"

"I feel like it," Jade said.

Beck sighed and continued on his way to the party at Robbie's.

"Can we get coffee?" Jade asked.

"We'll be late for the party then," Beck said.

"So? I want coffee."

"Alright we'll stop for coffee then." Beck changed his direction and went to SkyBucks. He walked with Jade inside and let her order.

"Hello," he heard Jade say.

"Hm?"

"She said it was 4.26," Jade said pointing to the clerk.

"I'm not your bank, your dad, or your boyfriend," Beck said looking at her oddly. Jade pulled out the best pair of puppy dog eyes Beck had ever seen. "I've got it though don't worry about it," he said paying for her coffee.

Jade smirked triumphantly as she took the coffee from Beck's hand and sipped it happily. He rolled his eyes and walked with her back to the car. "Ready for the party?" he asked.

"From what I hear it's going to be lame," Jade mocked.

"Probably," Beck confirmed.

**AN: Sorry this one was a little bit short. I hope you guys liked it still. Please review. Just to let you know I'm working on some original stories so I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. Check out my Victorious forum: Moving Victorious Up. I'll make a deal with all you guys I'm really trying to get some attention to my forum so if you subscribe to the forum I'll open a page specifically for requests on my stories. So if you subscribe you can request an update on my stories. So there's the dealio so this'll accomplish three of my goals: 1- get attention to my forum ^.^ 2- have motivation to update my stories and 3- have time for my original stories. I also think I'm going to set up a Twitter account soon I think. So let me know what you guys think. Love ya'll ~Serene**


	4. Classic

Classic

"We're here," Jade said walking into the party beside Beck.

"Jade!" Tori said smiling and rushing up to her girlfriend. Jade gave her a small smile in return and kissed Tori. "You taste like coffee," Tori said taking Jade's hand.

"Hm I wonder why?" Jade said wiggling her coffee in Tori's face.

"What, you never buy your own coffee though. I always end up paying."

"I never said I paid," Jade said rolling her eyes and taking another sip of her coffee.

"Then who did?" Tori asked looking around curious. "Was it some other girl at the bar?" Tori's tiny jealous side peaked out.

"No," Jade said rolling her eyes and walking further into the house Beck following the two.

"I did," Beck said his eyes lingering on Jade.

"Oh well that's ok then," Tori said.

"Hi!" Robbie yelled breaking into the kitchen where everyone now lingered.

"Hey there," Cat waved. "Can we play a game!"

"Sure what do you want to play?" Andre said complying with the preppy red head.

"Let's play truth or dare," Tori said jumping a bit in excitement.

"No!" Jade groaned beside her.

"Why not?" Tori pouted.

"Too mainstream," Beck offered.

Jade looked at him curiously "exactly."

"Well it sounds fun to me," Cat said leading everyone into the living room and sitting on the couch. Robbie sat on a beanbag chair, Andre sat beside Cat. Beck sat in the recliner and Jade and Tori sat on the floor around the little table. "Who's first?" Cat squeaked excited.

"Andre you go," Robbie said.

"Alright," Andre said "Cat lay it down."

"Truth," Cat giggled.

"Alright did you cheat on the last geography test we had?"

Cat looked down pouting "yes," she confided. "But it was because the night before my brother was up all night with a horrible fever."

"I'm sorry," Andre said patting Cat's shoulder. "Your turn hun," he said smiling at her kindly.

"Ok, ok, Jade we don't know anything about you so truth or dare?"

"Dare truth is for ninys."

"Ok I dare you to…" Cat pursed her lips deep in thought. "Um idk idk idk, I I dare you to."

"Cat come on!" Tori said impatiently.

"OK! I dare you to," Cat looked around the room frantically "sit on Beck!"

Jade blinked confused at Cat and sighed getting up from her girlfriend's side and went to Beck. "I'm sitting on you," Jade declared before actually sitting on him. He 'uffed' lightly at the sort of unexpected weight that was Jade West.

"Hi there," he said.

"Hey. So Beck truth of dare?" Jade said while examining her fingernails.

"Truth," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Tori had a poker face on while she watched a boys arms wrap around her waist.

"How would you feel about giving me a massage?"

"Depends would it be the fun kind?" he teased.

"Depends would that mean I would get it?" she asked turning her head and arching her eyebrow at him.

"I could do a massage," he said placing his hands on Jade's shoulders and rubbing gently. Jade made a noise that could only be described as a purr. Beck smirked and the two seemed to drift into a different world.

"Beck your turn!" Andre said for maybe the second time?

"Andre!" he picked quickly.

"Dare," Andre sighed.

"I dare you to, kiss Cat," Beck decided. Andre turned to the girl on his right and tucked some of her hair behind her ear before guiding her face to his. He kissed her lightly and she kissed back. The two broke apart after a few seconds and blushed.

Andre coughed oddly and looked away "so food?" he asked.

"Sure!" Tori said jumping up and grabbing Jade from Beck.

**AN: So I hope you all like this chapter. I could really use some reviews because I've been a little unsure about some of my stories and my writing style. So please review and check out my forum: Moving Victorious Up. I have some contests and the chance to adopt my story It Might Be Perfect. **


	5. To Bi or Not To Bi

To Bi or Not to Bi

Jade pouted as Tori dragged her away from Beck. "So what do you want to eat?" Tori asked snuggling into Jade's arm.

"My massage," Jade said sarcastically.

"You can't eat a massage love," Tori said snuggling up to Jade.

"No but I can enjoy it," Jade pouted.

Beck lingered in the background somewhere behind the two girls. Tori loaded Jade's plate up for her and only Beck seemed to noticed when she grimaced at some of her girlfriend's choices. Beck on the other hand grabbed a few things she had been looking at longingly and put extra on his plate. He sat above Jade on the couch while she was on the floor.

Robbie put in a movie and Jade choked when Remember Me with homeless drug addict came on. "No," Jade said standing "no, no, no, no, no, no, no absolutely not."

"Babe," Tori whined. "Please don't make a scene."

"I'm not watching this," Jade said ejecting the DVD and tossing it aside. She searched through Robbie's DVD collection and finally found a movie she approved of. She plopped back down in her seat next to Tori and beneath Beck. Mm he liked the sound of that. The title came on and lo and behold Final Destination.

Tori groaned and hid her face in Jade's shoulder while Jade watched with the utmost attention. Half way through the movie Jade's stomach growled even though she had assured her girlfriend she was full. "Jade I thought you were full," Tori said.

"I am," Jade convinced.

"But your tummy," Tori said patting it.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked thankful that she had already thrown her plate away. "I have some food left," Beck offered. Jade looked at his plate and snatched it from him. On it laid everything she had wanted but Tori had deemed 'unhealthy.' Jade dove right into downing the food. She ate the pizza, cookies, M&Ms, and even a tiny bite of the broccoli.

"Bed time," Cat declared as the movie ended and everyone stretched. Beck noticed Jade's head was lulled comfortably over his knee. She was sleeping peacefully and curled up against him.

"Jade," Tori said excitedly. Beck quickly shushed her and allowed Jade to rest.

"I'll stay here until she wakes up then I'll help her up to the room," Beck said quietly.

"Oh it's fine," Tori said over happy "I'll just wake her up she won't mind." Beck wanted to protest because he was sure that the opposite was true and that Jade would in fact mind very much. However he had no place in this relationship and so allowed the beautiful sleeping girl to be awoken.

Jade rubbed her eyes and looked around and glared as she realized Tori had wakened her. However she followed the girl down the hall and to their room. Beck sighed and got up as well. He went to his room and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He returned to the hall bathroom and without thinking opened the door.

Jade shrugged while she was intruded on in only her panties and a tight t-shirt. "Sorry," Beck said looking away quickly.

"Hm?" Jade asked while scrubbing her teeth.

"I didn't know you were in here," Beck said still not facing her.

"Don't worry about it," Jade said taking the brush from her mouth. She spit the paste out and then rinsed her mouth. "I don't mind if you see," Jade winked playfully wiping her mouth off on a towel.

"Oh you don't?" Beck asked turning hesitantly and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Jade said smiling at him. Losing the little control he had around this crazy wild girl Beck closed the door to the bathroom locking it and pushed her against the wall. Jade looked up at him but said nothing as he leaned down and kissed her.


	6. Unexpected

Unexpected

Beck was passionate in the kiss but Jade seemed timid. Beck placed a hand in her hair as the other cradled her side. Beck licked her lower lip but it had an effect he wasn't expecting. She pushed roughly on his chest and her eyes held confusion. She grabbed the bathroom door and lurched it open.

"Jade," Beck called taking hold of Jade's wrist. "What did I just do?"

"You kissed me," Jade said before pulling her wrist away. She walked down the hall and disappeared into her room with Tori.

Beck sighed and brushed his teeth before going to his own room.

"What's wrong?" Tori's sweet innocent voice crept across the room to Jade. Jade looked at her and thought about lying but then wondered why she should lie.

"Beck just kissed me in the bathroom," Jade said. She went over to her bed and sat down on it.

"He what?" Tori asked now sitting straight up in her bed.

"He kissed me," Jade said nesting down into her own bed.

"Jade don't sleep this is serious," Tori said nudging her girlfriend as she walked over.

"No it isn't, I'm with you and that's all that matters."

Tori smiled a half smile "ya," she said and sighed retreating to her bed. Tori waited until Jade's soft snored (but she doesn't really snore!) filled the room. Soon Jade was giggling and it signaled her deepest level of sleep. Tori snuck out of her bed and walked down the hall. Tori hit the door of the boy she was going to rip to shreds verbally.

A half naked, half awake, Beck opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and stared at Tori. He couldn't even form words but instead made a small noise of greeting.

"You kissed my girlfriend," Tori said crossing her arms angrily.

Beck blinked a few times before opening his mouth to say something. "I-uh."

"Ya I know," Tori said. "Look she may be gorgeous, talented, witty, and even sometimes kind but she's mine. She isn't up for grabs and we aren't drawing straws to see who gets her. She's already mind and that isn't changing."

Finding some sort of courage in him Beck did open his mouth "we'll let her choose."

"She isn't bi!" Tori yelled.

"Maybe she isn't, but maybe she isn't gay either." Beck closed his door in Tori's face.

**AN: Sorry it's been forever since I updated! Also many of my readers may already know but I finished my story Frozen and now I have a poll on my profile, my forum, and even in a review for Frozen to vote on what story you all wanna see next. So please vote! Also please review this chapter thanks guys!**


	7. What Are You

What Are You

"Jade!" Jade heard right as she hit the floor. She grumbled and death glared up at her girlfriend who stood over her.

"What?" Jade snapped and being obnoxiously loud.

"Are you bi?" Tori yelled her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Are. You. Bi?" Tori annunciating each word in a tone Jade found insulting.

"What is this about?" Jade said standing from her place on the floor and stumbling a bit.

"Beck said you weren't gay."

"What does Beck know?"

"Is he right?"

"It's two AM Tori we aren't having this conversation slash argument right now," Jade said trying to climb back into bed.

"Yes we are," Tori insisted pulling the covers from Jade.

"Tori stop," Jade said firmly.

"Answer me then," Tori insisted.

"I don't know I need to think. I've never even thought about it ok?"

"No it isn't ok!"

"Tori drop it!" Jade yelled standing from her bed and leaving the room. Jade huffed as she went down the hall and pounded on a door.

"Look Tori I'm sorry I kissed her but-"

"Let me in," Jade interrupted.

The door flew open and Beck stood still in boxers. "I'm tired of getting yelled at let me in."

Beck smiled softly and opened his door wide for the girl he'd begun to chase. Jade looked in the room and noticed only one twin bed. She walked over to it and slid her thin body under the covers. "Hey," Beck protested.

"What I'm not taking the floor," she said procuring a pillow for herself.

"Then you're sharing that tiny bed miss," he said crawling in beside her.

"It's too tight!" Jade huffed.

"Well it's my bed so deal," Beck said nearly falling off the side. "Here this will help with space," he said. His arms slipped around Jade's waist and he pulled her back into his body. She squeaked a bit but didn't squirm out of his arms.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this new chapter. I really like how this story is turning out. Please review**


	8. Fighting

Fighting

Jade woke up the next morning to the feel of foreign arms wrapped around her. Naturally she pushed them off and finding a wall to her front pushed the body at her back away. Landing with a thud a groggy beck lay on the ground with only a few grunts for protest.

"Jade what's wrong?" he grumbled, eyes still closed.

"It's morning," her reply was simple.

"Sleep well last night?" he teased.

"No she said sitting up in his bed. I was forces into a tiny bed with an obnoxious blabber mouth!" she snapped. She stretched and yawned then rose from the bed barely stepping over beck.

"What?" he asked clearly annoyed. "I shared my bed with you last might and u complain?"

"Ya you caused Tori and I to get into a fight!" Jade yelled.

"Why do you care you don't even like her! You don't even like girls!" Beck snapped.

"Doesn't matter, I told you that privately." Jade faced away from Beck as she gave him time to realize his mistake.

"Look I didn't mean to betray your trust," Beck worked his fingers through his hair. "Jade I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Jade said and walked out of Beck's room. "Tori," she said stretching as she entered.

"What you're talking to me now?" Tori pouted.

"I was talking to you before too," Jade said. "I was just tired and I didn't feel like fighting."

"Well I didn't either but it's kind of an issue if you aren't gay!"

"Why? I like you, I'm with you, we're happy. I don't see what the problem is," Jade shrugged and began to change. "It's annoying that we had a sleepover at your stupid friend's house," Jade said.

"Don't be mean," Tori walked over to Jade and cuddled her neck.

"You overreact a lot," Jade commented taking Tori's hand and walking down the stairs. Jade sat as far away from Beck as possible. Beck seemed a bit distraught about her distancing herself. He was eating oatmeal and all Tori let Jade eat was a banana and a few strawberries.

"Jade put the cereal down," Tori said swatting it away. "You'll gain too much weight from it."

"Please Jade's like a twig she looks anorexic," Beck butted in. "She could use some meat on her bones, here," Beck slid a plate of bacon over towards Jade.

She snatched a piece up before Tori could get her disapproving hands on it. Jade choked the bacon down almost unable to taste the delicious food.

"JADE!" Tori screamed very disappointed. "Beck why would you give that to her?"

"She deserves a treat every once in a while."

"I think you've already given her enough treats!" Tori snapped.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked as she joined the group.

"He kissed Jade last night!" Tori yelled.


	9. Plays

Plays

"Wait what?" Andre asked. He was obviously caught off guard hearing that. Beck looked away and Jade being Jade just shrugged. "You two were getting down with it?"

"Oh geez not in my house guys!" Robbie exclaimed walking in.

"I'll do whatever I want wherever I want," Jade said.

"Except kiss nasty boys," Tori said kissing Jade's cheek. Jade smiled softly and slung her arm over Tori's shoulders.

"We need to get to school or we'll be in trouble," Cat said. Everyone hopped up and frantically dressed, minus Jade and Tori who had already done so. The two girls exited the household and clambered into Tori's car. Beck was quick to follow and he held Jade's passenger door open.

"Need a Taylor Swift free ride?" he asked with a half-smile. She quirked a brow at him and simply pushed the off button on the radio.

"Handled," she said.

"Oh alright then," he scratched his neck "then I guess I'll just see you at school then?"

"Guess so," Jade said turning her head from him. Beck sighed then closed her side door. He waved goodbye and Tori sped off before Jade could respond.

"I don't like how he looks at you. How he kissed you. I don't like how you went to his bed." Tori's complaints kept coming.

"Don't worry Tori. He was indeed brave for kissing me but I told you instantly. And I only went to his bed in order to get away from your insufferable screaming. I understand that it would cause you concern but I'm with you and there's nothing to worry about."

Tori sighed and then pulled into school. "Oh Jade do you remember that today is when they post up the results for Uptown Downtown!" Tori squealed in excitement and rushed out of the car.

"Uptown Downtown?" Jade asked. She exited the car slowly and entered the school. Jade soon recalled a play she had once read with the name Uptown Downtown written by Sophia Michelle. She loved the play, the character Penny. Even though Penny was a ditz she could be played in a way that gained her respect. Jade always thought about how she would play Penny if she got the chance. She'd give her a brain, some sense. But if this was the Uptown Downtown she had read then casting had already been done. She'd have no chance to ever play Penny again. Unless…she could always plead to audition…after all she didn't have the chance to.

"Jade!" Tori screamed running up to her hugging her tightly. "I got it!" Tori screamed "I'm playing Penny!"

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also just to let you know unless I get two reviews I won't be updating because I'm working on a bunch of other stories too. So there you have it. **


	10. Blood Red Tear

Blood Red Tear

"C-congratulations," Jade said hugging Tori back. Her eyes fell though and her smile disappeared. "You'll be great," she gave her hair a ruffle, something Jade did to bring a smile to Tori's face. Tori giggled and ran off to tell her other friends.

Beck was lounging on his locker and his eyes stayed locked on the beautiful goth. He watched as her face fell and she bit her lip hard. A drop of blood chased its way down her lip and Beck saw it as the tear she refused to let her eye shed. He watched her clench her fists then drop it and then clench them again. Her shoulders shook and so did her head.

Beck sighed before making his way towards the girl in the middle of the hall. He took her hand gently and led her to the janitor's closet. She didn't look up until she heard the door click closed.

"Tell me what's wrong," Beck said wiping a smudge of blood from her chin.

"I nothing I just like the play Uptown Downtown, too bad castings done," Jade mustered an actress's smile.

"Since you weren't here you and I can go and talk to Sikowitz and get him to audition you for it. It's worth a shot."

"No, no it's fine. If I missed it I missed it. Besides Tori's playing Penny and she'll be amazing."

"Ah so that's why, you wouldn't want to do it unless you got the role of Penny. But since your girlfriend got the role you'd feel guilty." Jade looked away from Beck and stared at the wall full of cleaning supplies. "You know I have a role in the play too and it happens to be the male lead. I'd much prefer it if you played the leading lady," he brushed his fingers threw her hair lightly.

"Stop," she shook his hand from her hair. "I- Tori got the role and I'm going to be supportive!" Jade rushed from the closet and ran smack into Tori. Both girls fell back and landed on their rear.

"What were you and Beck doing in the closet!" Tori yelled. "Why were you planning on taking my role from me?" her voice was sad.

"I'm not planning on taking it, I wasn't even going to try out."

"Good don't waste your time you'd never take the role from me. I'm a better actress, singer, and and everything! The only reason you're even at this school is because of me! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here!"

"If you're so sure Jade can't take your role then let's go," Beck said pulling on Jade's arm. "We'll let Sikowitz decide if Jade is only here for you or not." Beck swept Jade into his arm and led her towards Sikowitz's room.

**AN: Sorry this is one of my shorter chapters for this story. Review soon and I'll update just as quickly. Just wanna know what you guys think but should Jade get the role or not? I know what I'm leaning towards but let's see what you all say.**


	11. Couldn't Try

Couldn't Try

"I'm sorry Beck, Jade but it just isn't possible," Sikowitz said.

"But I really think I'd be good for the role," Jade said trying to convince the teacher.

"I can't Jade I apologize but you haven't been coming to this school that long. No one knows your performances or your work ethic. We need to survey you and your performances in the classroom before we allow you on stage. Not to mention that you haven't done the bird scene."

Jade looked at him oddly "what's the bird scene?"

"A scene designed to test how well your acting is."

"I don't care what you think of it I just want to try out for the play."

"Come on Sikowitz that's like what you're looking for in the end result anyways," Beck tried to convince the teacher.

"Then she may pass her bird scene but either way she may not try out. Casting is already done and rehearsals have begun, the play is in three weeks and it'd be unfair for everyone involved. I will not hear of it." Sikowitz walked off and both Beck and Jade were crestfallen.

Jade's head fell and she let out a sigh of discontentment. "I thought you said I'd be able to try out," Jade huffed turning away from Beck.

"I'm sorry I thought that you would be allowed to." Beck scuffed his shoe on the floor. "If it makes you feel any better I'd rather you play my opposite, it'd be nice to kiss you again." Beck winked at Jade and she rolled her eyes.

"So," Tori said as the two walked out of the classroom. "Are you going to be stealing my role?" Tori's smirk was far too confident for Jade's liking.

"The crazy teacher didn't let me try for the role, said rehearsals had already started."

"I just found out I got the role Jade do you really think rehearsals have started?" Tori wore a dangerous and cruel smirk on her face.

"We have," Beck interrupted. "We started practicing in a group class for people who were trying out for the play." Beck wrapped his arm around Jade's shoulders "maybe you can come over to my place and help me practice?" Beck smiled.

"Sure I'd love to," Jade said knowing it would piss Tori off.

"Hey keep your hands off her!" Tori yelled. "And Jade you may not go over to Beck's house! He'll probably try something scandalous again."

"What if I want him to try something?" Jade asked barely sparing Tori a glance.

"Then if that's what you want maybe you should find yourself a new girlfriend!" Tori shot.

Jade sighed and walked up to Tori kissing her cheek lightly before walking away.

"Wait did…did we just break up?" Tori asked.

**AN: So sorry this took forever to get out I kinda got wrapped up in a story I'm reading so I had to force myself to take a break from it. If any of you are X-men fans I highly recommend the story Of Jealousy and Love it's very good. Please review I'll be updating several other stories today as well for my double dipping readers. Watch for em!**


	12. It's Over

It's Over

Jade sat in the audience waiting for the curtains to lift and allow the play to begin. After it was delayed for five minutes for the second time Jade walked back stage. "What's taking so long?" she asked the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Sorry that the play is delayed it's just," he was cut off as Tori approached. Jade busted into laughter upon seeing Tori's disgusting face. She looked like a zombie and it was hilarious.

"So this is why the play isn't starting," Jade said in between bouts of laughter. The man popped too many pills to be healthy and his hands began trembling. "Perhaps I could help," Jade offered.

"How could you possibly help?" he asked looking at the goth.

"I know this play inside and out, I can play Penny," she stated.

"What no!" Tori yelled. "I got the role of Penny fair and square! I deserve to play it!"

"And you would if you looked normal, Beck," the man called. Beck appeared already in costume and looked at his director expectantly. "Scene 2 line 24 go," he said. Beck recited his line instantly and Jade responded correctly. "Excellent go, get in costume and we'll start as soon as you're done."

"No! This is my role!" Tori screamed.

"No it isn't," Jade said deck changing easily thanks to her sports bra. "It's my role and there's something else Tori," Jade said. "We're over."

Beck led Jade off onto the stage and the play began. Ten minutes later Cat and Trina arrived with the solvent but Jade was already on stage giving a memorable performance. Despite Jade's usual sarcastic nature and rude demeanor she was a wonderful Penny. She deserved the role and she excelled at it.

"You were great," Beck said hugging Jade after the big song. The play was over and he held her close.

"Hey paws off," Jade snapped still smiling softly. "Just because I've broken up with Tori doesn't mean that I'm suddenly with you now," she glared.

"Sorry ya I mean I didn't think that," Beck tried to cover up. "Maybe we should go out after, you know to celebrate the play and everything. You getting the role, it calls for a celebration!" he said trying to cover up him asking her out.

"Fine I could go for a dinner that I don't pay for," Jade smiled.

"Great," Beck said. As they went to leave Sophia Michelle entered the room however and kindly greeted the both of them.

"I enjoyed the play immensely I'm glad to see you did justice to my work." The director walked up to them then and joined the group. "I loved your casting choices," Sophia said.

"I'm glad you liked them we actually had a different female lead originally but we just got her today after some trouble with the original."

"What kind of trouble?" Sophia asked curious.

"Well she got a monster mask placed on her and it would be disrespectful of us to make a mockery of your show like that."

"Well I appreciate the courtesy; I did love your new female lead. What is your name dear?"

"Jade West," she introduced trying to hide her excitement.

"I may be in contact with you Jade West," and with that Sophia Michelle walked off.

Beck hugged her tightly and everyone began saying congratulations, everyone but Tori.

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. So Tori and Jade are finally done! Also Jade got the lead! Oh I just couldn't resist!**


	13. Single

Single

Jade sat awkwardly in the seat across from Beck, and next to Tori who was across from Cat. On their double date…oh stress. The date with Beck was ok, the restaurant was nice and he had promised to pay. Jade would have almost enjoyed herself if it wasn't for Tori and Cat tagging along. She may not have even minded that if it wasn't for the fact that every two seconds Tori tried to hold her hand.

Jade had finally put her hands up on the table to keep them out of Tori's reach. Tori pouted but allowed Cat to cheer her up. The two girls played footsie under the table and Jade was ready to kill herself.

The waitress returned after about twenty minutes of taking their order. Jade was seething mad and as the waitress set her plate of pasta with shrimp in front of her she finally snapped. "Read me my order," Jade demanded.

"Huh?" the girl was taken aback by Jade's hostile attitude.

"Read me my order!" Jade said loudly while glaring at the waitress.

"Uh-um ok," she took out her notepad "you ordered pasta with shrimp, extra shrimp and no tails," she read back.

"And what pray tell is this?" she asked holding a shrimp in the lady's face.

"Uh um a a shrimp tail," she said.

"Exactly," she threw the shrimp in the waitress's face and stood. "And you stop touching my hands!" Jade whirled on Tori. "I'm so done with all of you!" Jade stormed out of the restaurant.

"Jade wait," Beck called clearly not accustomed to Jade's behaviors just yet. "What about me?" he asked leaving the other two girls at the table.

"What about you!" she yelled.

"I thought that well you know, we were dating."

"I'm single!" Jade yelled "and that's that!" Jade turned and left.

"Wait what?" he followed after her loyally.

"I'm not seeing anyone! I was in a really serious relationship for like one and a half years or something like that and I'm done ok. I ended the relationship and I kind of feel like just being alone for a while. I'll do dates I'll do kissing and making out but I want to be on the market for a bit ok?" she yelled at him.

"O-ok," Beck said obviously scared at Jade's level of volume.

"Good," Jade nodded. "Now are you going to walk me home or not?" Jade began walking away and Beck followed confused. Where they dating? Or weren't they?

**AN: I know this is short but I wanted to give you an update before I went off to work so please review the next chapter will be longer.**


	14. Making Out

Making Out

"Beck Jade," Sikowitz called looking at the two. "Please come on stage and do this scene," Sikowitz handed them each a script and they got on stage.

Jade looked down at her script and reviewed it just a bit before planning her character. "Molly," Beck called to her. She looked up and glared at him. "Molly you've got to talk to me," he said desperately. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close.

"No I don't want to," I said pushing him away.

"Molly," he called grabbing my hand as I turned. "Molly you've gotta give me a chance here baby."

"I don't want to Jasper! I'm tired, I just want it to be over. This, this toxic thing we have going on, it's exhausting." I looked over at him and mustered tears in my eyes.

"But I can't let you go Molly," he pulled me close. "I love ya babe," he tilted my chin up.

"But I'm tired of fighting," I said looking up at him.

"I know but all I can do is try." Then he bent down and kissed me, I was on my feet but it felt like I had been knocked back. His right hand rested on my cheek and as he pulled up I went on my tip toes to keep the contact as long as possible. Beck chuckled a little as he pulled away.

"Scene!" Sikowitz yelled.

I instantly walked off the stage trying not to keep longer contact with the boy who blew my mind. I returned to my seat and stole a glance at where Beck sat across the room. He looked over and connected eyes with me and I looked away blushing.

As that odd bell rang I stood from my seat and exited the room. "Hey Jade wait up," Beck called.

"Eh catch up if you want to talk," she said. When he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him I saw a huge smile on his face. "What?" I snapped.

"That was such a Jade response," that damned smile didn't leave his face either. "So can I talk to you?"

"We are talking," I looked at him.

"I was thinking somewhere like here," he said pulling me into the storage closet.

"Ok well now we're talking in here. What do you need?"

"Well other than stage kisses I well I haven't really kissed anyone," he scuffed his shoe. I gave him a weird look.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Ok and?"

"Well I have this girl I like and I wanted to maybe practice before I kissed her," he asked nervously.

"So you want to kiss me as a practice dummy?" he nodded nervously "better than your pillow I guess." I pushed him against the door and kissed him roughly. His hands flew to my sides and pulled me close. I twisted my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips melted into mine and his hands slowly started to massage the small of my back. I moaned lightly into his mouth and twisted a lock of his hair around my fingers. I bit his lip softly and his mouth opened for me. I slid my tongue in and his tongue bolted out to meet mine.

Our tongues battled together and he pulled me close to his body and one hand moved down to grope my ass. We broke apart both panting and he gathered me into his arms. He gave me another sloppy kiss.

"So are you going to tell me who the girl is?" I asked curious.

"After you help me catch her," he said.

"I never said I'd help you!"

"But you will," he smiled.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter it's a bit longer than the last one. Please review. **


	15. The Girl I Want

The Girl I Want

"Ok," Jade said sitting on Beck's couch in his RV. "Tell me what she's like," she held her hand out for a coffee Beck was making for her.

"She's great, nearly perfect. She's dark but sweet I just don't know how to get her attention."

"Just kiss her or something," Jade said sipping her coffee.

Beck was beginning to think maybe the coffee was the only reason she had agreed to come over and help him. "I've tried something like that but she didn't seem to get it."

"What is she stupid?" Jade asked quirking an eyebrow.

Beck had to cough on a laughing fit but he held it back like a good boy. "I think she's very intelligent."

"Well apparently not if she doesn't get that kissing her means you like her."

"Well she just got out of a relationship and is just trying to live freely for a bit I think," Beck said hoping that may sound familiar to her.

"Eh relationship or not she's still dumb."

Beck smiled at her "why do you say that?"

"You're somewhat of a catch she probably shouldn't have let you get away." Jade said examining her nails which she had painted dark purple for a change.

"Shouldn't have let me get away? Where did I go?" he asked.

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes "duh stupid you're _my_ boyfriend now so that other girl is just going to have to deal."

"I'm your boyfriend?" Beck asked shocked.

"What are you stupid?" she asked looking at him.

"I guess so because the girl I was trying to have you help me with was you."

Jade looked at him with a 'really' look. Beck laughed nervously and kissed her "sorry," he said.

"I have a stupid boyfriend," Jade said allowing him to sit beside her and take her into his arms.

"Well at least you finally have a boyfriend which means you finally got your sexual orientation right," he smirked.

"Don't push your luck," Jade snapped.

"So tell me," he said. "Why did you change your mind about waiting to date me."

"Figured I shouldn't let you get away. You'll screw up eventually anyways," Jade said resting on him.

"And if I don't mess up?"

"That's called getting married then dumbass," she said.

"Ah," he said he thought about it and smiled. She'd probably pick a black dress.

#

**AN: Well there it is. That's it everyone I hope you enjoyed this. I'll be taking Forget Me Nots off hold now and I'll start writing on that one again. Also for those of you readers that read my story Distraction (BADE) and asked for another M story I'll be releasing it as well. The title is Tori Sees Bade and I'll be releasing chapter one hopefully today. Please give me one last review ^.^**


End file.
